


an act of defiance

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [9]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: What went through Caroline's mind before, during, and after the almost kiss in 5x12.





	an act of defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from June by Florence + the Machine ("when love became an act of defiance")

_ You weren’t the villain of my story. _

She says it because she needs him to know. She needs him to understand that back then, everything was different. That she had lied time and time again, that she had, indeed, covered their connection with hostility several times. But that now... Well, now she doesn’t want to do that anymore.

Everything has changed.

She’s no longer a baby vampire, living in the shadow of others. She has carved herself a place in the supernatural community. She stops centuries long wars by organizing play dates. And he… He no longer puts himself first. Even if she selfishly wanted that he did, so that would give up this ridiculous plan.

Everything has changed.

But when he leans in and his nose brush against hers, his forehead rests against her own and his lips are so, so close… It seems like not a day has passed since the last time they had been in this position.

Caroline still remembers that day in the woods so vividly. It still haunts her some days and nights.

And she wants this, more than anything. Wants him to kiss her and say that he will choose her… Because he has always chosen her. Matt, Tyler,  _ Stefan _ … None of them ever did.

But this is Klaus, and she needs him— She needs him.

And it is not fair that he still has this effect on her. It’s not fair that he ever had this effect on her in the first place. But on the days where she hates that she is still in Mystic Falls despite all the time that had passed… She needs to know that he’s out there. Needs to imagine that he is somewhere, waiting.

She isn’t ready to let go. He can’t ask her that…

And she can’t say no.

Because it’s his  _ daughter.  _ If anyone could ever understand, that would be her. And how could she hate him for saving Hope’s life? She can’t. But she does anyway. She hates that this kiss will likely be the last they’ll ever have.

The noise coming from the clock tower brings her back to reality, and she focus on that thought.

_ Their last kiss. _

She recoils. 

She doesn’t want that. She can’t handle that. And it is so desperately selfish, but she can’t give him that.

And as they keep talking, she cannot help the tears that she refuses to let fall, but that show in her voice despite her best efforts. Because he has given up. And he made her a promise years ago and now he’s breaking it. And it hurts so much more than she ever thought it could.

_ He’s your first love. I intend to be your last — however long it takes. _

And she wants to laugh, because of all of the reasons she had ever come up with as to why she would never end up with Klaus… Lack of time had never once made the list.

She steps away because she can’t be near him when she can see a countdown flashing over his head. She stays watches him as he watches Hope, because she can’t believe this is the last time she will ever look at him.

Everyone she knows will die. Alaric, the girls, Elena, Bonnie, Damon… He was supposed to be the one thing that was constant in her life.

She shakes her head as an idea comes to her mind.

Caroline has made peace with people leaving her. Her father and Stefan are proof of that. But Klaus… Somehow it is the thought of him dying that makes her sick. It’s him that makes her hold onto hope. It’s him that doesn’t let the idea of giving up settle in her bones.

Another Original catches her eyes.

She looks back at Klaus for a second. Would he hate her for sacrificing his brother in his place? She doesn’t know. She finds herself not caring. If it’ll give him a chance… She’s willing to do whatever it takes.

This cannot be the end. She won’t let it.


End file.
